Thirst
by Anne Halle
Summary: What would happen if a human was taught into think vampires was evil. What if she turned into a vampire slayer and had to kill her own love?
1. Undivided Attention

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Undivided Attention

Driving in my silver metallic 911 Porsche that my mom had gotten me for my birthday which had a black and stone grey interior, I had finally reached the school and parked. Boston was not at all what I had expected. There were the buildings and all but I had expected people to be…friendlier. Despite all that, I felt better. To have seen my dad with my new stepmother didn't really make it perfect but I was glad to be able to stay with my dad after all that had happened. I mean yea, I loved my mom and she won't be able to be replaced by anyone in the world but whatever, right?

Rachel was still a nice stepmother, not like the one in Snow White that tried to kill her over jealously, but why would she was to do that. I mean, have you seen her? High cheekbones, and long wavy brown hair with natural dark blonde highlights.

I was still glad to see my dad smiling and finally getting over my dead mom.

After Massie had died, my dad, Dylan had found uncontrollably untrue reasons to blame it on himself.

It was wrong though, my mom having to pay her life for a stupid idiotic drunk driver who did survive. That guy should have been the one that had a funeral and worms wiggling out his eye sockets. Stupid faith. Would've served him right though.

Anyways, the pain was unbearable for my dad to take in all at the same time so he went on a vacation the whole summer and a month to "find" himself. When he did, he abandoned me at my grandmother's. Did you know you can lose about 5 pounds reading two hours to an old lady everyday? Well, that's what happened to me.

After that continuously long summer...and a month, Dylan moved to Boston making me tag along. Then came Rachel, the most flawless person you you'll ever meet. Ever.

I still felt sorry for him but not pity. I was mad when the news about my mother came to me unexpectedly too, but it was different for him. They were…mates. Soul mates.

I grabbed my backpack and braced myself for the first day of school at Cambridge Rindge and Latin High. I always felt lonely. Like a lonely hole was trying to swallow me whole. Cambridge will still be the same.

I opened the door and took a deep breath. This was it. This was my future, unless Dylan decides to move. But none of that right now. I had to make the best of my day.

I opened the car door and slowly stepped out just to have a shiny Capri blue metallic Mercedes zoom in almost running me over. Great. This car was way better than mine. I had wanted a van but my mom had gotten me a Porsche instead. Yay. I stole a quick glance inside to see what the interior looked like. The seat color was ash and had a maple wood trim. I was drooling over this car. It also had seven seats and a glass sunroof. Lucky car. Wait, was that a TV at the back?

"Hey! Learn to drive!" I yelled, letting out all my anger, finally getting a grip of reality.

The car door opened and a guy appeared grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. I actually do know how to drive. I'll show you my driver's license," He teases.

I paused for breath, stunned. I was looking at the most beautiful guy ever.

His big dark green eyes glared at me. His hair was dark dirty blonde and looks wind blown but it fits him. His white paled hand closed the Mercedes car door and went in the pocket of his leather jacket.

I blinked again then started to breath.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked, out of curiosity.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"My name's Dawn" he held out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

"I'm…" Did I just forget my own name?

"Rayne?"

I cocked my head in question, how did he know?

"It says so on your backpack." He pointed out. Okay then, forget the handshake.

"Oh. So…" I stuttered, not knowing what to do next so I took two steps to the left. His bright beautiful eyes followed me.

"You're a senior here, right?"

I nodded then blushed hard.

"You're all red my dear," he noted, causing the blood in my face to freeze. My face was probably right now paler then his, if not, green. Why was I acting so weird?

He chuckled, delighted to see me so shy.

"Umm… would you mind showing me around? I'm pretty sure I'm going to get lost on my first day." I murmured quietly. A part of me did want him to but a part of me didn't cause I knew I would fall on him if he did show me around. He was too dreamy. He probably even already had a girlfriend, maybe.

He sighed then brushed his hair through his hair. He really had to be the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. I just hope I wasn't drooling all over him. I mean, how could I not?! He even looked cute frowning. Wait, he was _frowning_. Was it a no then?

"Actually, I have some business to do. I'm sorry," he said, looking at me with his sorry eyes.

I faked a smile then shrugged, as if I didn't even give a care.

"I'll carry your backpack for you though." Hr quickly offered before I ran away from him.

I gave him my best smile. "I got it," I lied. My backpack was actually too heavy than me. It had probably weighed even more than me. And I weighed about 95 pounds. Imagine how heavy that was!

"Really? I promise I won't bite you," he teased.

I grinned at him. He was a nice guy, and persuasive. But I wasn't giving in.

"It's okay. No need."

"If you say so…" Wow, he still looked beautiful when he's confused.

"I'm sure." And that was all that was needed until he left me.

I stared at his back for a moment then went in the school late, looking for my physics class. Once I had finally found it, I went in and realized I was walking in the middle of a long, long lecture.

All the beady eyes broke their attention from the teacher than focused them on me. This first day is going to be harder than I thought. The class started whispering, causing me to trip once or so. Then giggles started to form. I blushed, embarrassed.

"You must be Rayne Fluske?" I looked up to find the physics teacher staring at me and I slightly grinned,

"Why, yes."

He nodded then looked around.

"There, you can sit by Jess. Jess, raise your hand and show her where you are."

A girl with curly brown hair put up in a ponytail raised her hand then flashed a smile towards me. I flashed back a smile then went back to frowning. I silently walked over to the immobile chair by Jess then sat down, feeling the heat of their eyes on me. I completely sat still, clutching my hands on the chair trying not to fall down while I was being observed. My head couldn't cope with so much attention.

I ignored the eyes after a few minutes then stared at the clock, hoping the bell would ring any second.

I gripped intensely on my backpack once the bell had rung, wanting to escape the intense staring eyes aiming at me. I stood; ignoring their stares then gathered my books.

"Hey, Rayne, We're doing a Heat Of Fusion lab in physics tomorrow. Be ready." Jess warned before walking out.

"I'll be ready." I lied. Suddenly, I was in the middle of a curious crowd, all talking at the same time.

"Rayne, what do you have next?" a tiny girl chirped

"Do you wanna sit by us at lunch?" a chubby guy asked.

"Students." Mr. Dan said sternly, making all the kids rush out of the door. Saved by the teacher.

It was later at lunch when I had finally spotted the breathless Dawn. He still looked perfect as ever and was busy chatting with a girl. She had long black shiny hair and a pale face just like him. She was also so tiny and pretty. My stomach gave a big twist as I finally gave in to what was really going on. She was his girlfriend. If she wasn't, why was she hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. The blood on my face was gone and I tried to ignore those two.

Once I had gotten my food, I looked around trying to figure out where to sit. I wanted to site by Dawn by what if he thinks I'm stalking him?

"Hey Rayne!" I whirled around to discover Jess waving at me, inviting me to sit by her. I looked over to see Dawn's table three table away and I got dizzy.

I walked over shyly and sat down by Jess.

"Hi," I said, greeting everybody. Jess had a big smile.

"Rayne, this is Zach." Her head gesture towards a blonde hair boy who had the most freckles. He slightly waved his hand at me and grinned.

"This is Jake." Jake was the one with dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes shimmering at me. I smiled a him and he said,

"You have a nice name. Unique too." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Spencer and Ashley, Kendall and of course, me."

Spencer looked slightly alike Jake except he had black hair and was maybe taller. Kendall and Ashley were twins. As I had just realized, Kendall was a tomboy and Ashley was the girly girl and smart one. Kendall also had stern eyes unlike the playful ones like Ashley

"Hey guys." I said, giggling.

"Hi," Kendall and Ashley said at the same time. Then they looked at each other, surprised. I giggled again, finding this very funny.

I quickly took a bite at my hamburger listening to Jess at the same.

"Who was the first person you talked to Rayne?" I gulped down my food and quickly answered,

"It was this guy named Dawn." The boys who had found this boring started their own conversation about cars. Unlike the boys, the girls widened their eyes full of curiosity.

"Dawn Miller?" Ashley said in a low voice. Why were we whispering? I nodded.

"Seriously? He freaks me out. He doesn't talk much to anyone but his family." Jess remarked.

I quickly stole a quick glance at him. Unluckily for me, he caught me and was staring right back at me. I looked away, ashamed.

"But he's talking to his friends right now." I whispered back. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"That's his brothers and sisters"

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. So she wasn't his girlfriend. My stomach started to jump feeling so happy.

"Then why did he talk to me? He seemed nice too." I asked, questioning.

They all shrugged at the same time making me giggle again.

"I think he's hot though. Look at him!" Jess said in a peculiar voice. I blushed then looked at him again. He was still looking this way then went back talking to his friends ignoring me. I thought he had smiled since his cheekbone seemed to be lifted a bit. I looked back at the girls.

"Yea. He is." Ashley said, still looking at his back.

"Well, you're not gonna have a chance. He hasn't gone out with a girl for the whole school year for all I know." Kendall said, with a stern edge in her voice.

I shrugged, pretending not to care.

"I don't like him!" I whispered loudly, causing the boys to break their conversation. They all looked at me.

"You don't like anyone yet?" Jake cries. I blushed then shook my head. Once I finished my hamburger, the conversation led to physics then to opossums. Who knew this school could be so weird? And had so many facts about opossums?

I walked in chemistry, yawning, too dazed off in my own little dream house to even know who I was sitting by.

"Hey."

I jumped up, startled. I looked next to me. Dawn was staring at me, smiling.

I smiled, "Hi Dawn!"

"How was your lunch?" I blushed.

Did he mean the part when I was staring at him?

"It was fine actually. I'm getting used to this school."

"I see. Heard any rumors yet?"

Only about you, I thought.

"Nope." I lied

"Hmm…alright. We're doing the rate of a chemical reaction today." He said, leaning back on his chair, relaxed.

"Oh. I already did that…"

"Really?"

"My old school goes fast."

"I see." He murmured.

We hushed up once Mr. Lance walked in carrying a big huge binder.

"Class, we have—" He stopped talking once he saw me, sitting ext to Dawn.

"I guess you can sit there then. This is Rayne." He said to the whole class.

I blushed then looked at Dawn. He ignored me, looking out at the window.

"Okay, so we're doing the rate of the chemical reaction today. Your partner is the person sitting next to you." He handed out sheets of instruction papers then gave us the material.

Dawn looked over at me finally the winked,

"Partner?"

I nodded. Once we were done with the whole experiment, I wrote our names on the trial charts then handed it in one minute before the bell had rung. Before I could have reached the door, a pale cold hand stopped me, touching my shoulders. _My shoulders. _I whirled, frightened. I calmed down once my eyes saw Dawn instead of the lockless monster.

"Rayne," Dawn said. I stared at him.

I wonder what would happen if I drool on him.

"Yes?" I said, fumbling to balance my books on my arms. It was hard to carry all three spirals and two binders at the same time.

"You shouldn't talk to me much." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious, and confused.

"Why?" I said, grinning uncontrollably.

"I'm not what you think." His eyes flashed then I knew he wasn't just joshing around.

I stifled a laugh.

"Then what do you think I think?" I asked, challenging him.

"I'm serious Rayne. If you value your life at all. Or what's left of it anyway." He was frowning.

I gave a big squeak, scared then slightly nodded. If I had spoken, my voice would've cracked. This guy was serious. Way serious. So it was true. Jess and her friends weren't lying at all.

"Why?" My voice was all croaky.

"If you want to live, that's why."

Okay, so this guy probably hates me. But what did I do? Let's see…nothing.

"But…you…I don't get it. What are you going to do? Kill me? You're just like any boy." I snorted.

No way could he do that. Well, he could but why?

"Do you want me to?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Um, hello. Me, kidding around." I rolled my eyes.

He frowned, unsatisfied.

"I'm serious Rayne."

"Fine...if you like scaring me." I stuck my tongue at him childishly then walked away. No wonder no one likes him. That wasn't a very nice way to greet the new girl. Especially a threat from a cute guy too. Who did he think he was? A human eating monster? I think not. Today was a good first day, if you don't count the part when dawn was threatening me, then yes. It was a good day.

I walked out to the parking lot, searching for my car. The sun was shinning, blinding my eyes.

"Rayne! Rayne Flaske!" A voice called out. I whirled around. It was my chemistry teacher, Mr. Harrison. His black hair looked wind blown while he walked towards me.

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?" I couldn't have done something wrong, right?

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He said, breathless.

"But...I'm going home." I whined. No way was I staying after school for some chemistry teacher.

"How about tomorrow then? During lunch?" he suggested.

"But I have friends." I protested again.

What did this guy want?

"During chemistry then. How does that sound?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Do I have to makeup some of the work?"

"No, you will not."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Mr. Harrison."

"You too, Ms. Fluske"

This guy was way totally getting on my nerves. I mean, hello, I have a life. I don't want to be talking to a teacher during my free time. The good part was that at least I won't have to see nor speak to Dawn again. Well, maybe only during chemistry. Who know, he may run into me and apologize or something. But I wouldn't want to talk to him. Not after what he said and acted. Oohh, I'm so scared. Not. Why would I be scared of him?


	2. Natural Born Killer

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natural Born Killer

I was running through the shadow. Where was I? Chills ran down my spine as I heard a high pitched screech. What was going on? I stopped, leaning against a tree, catching my breath and looked up. It was a full moon. There was no light anywhere but the moon. Suddenly, I realized where I was. I was in a forest. The big tall trees surrounded me, covering my dark shadow. Leaves fell down every second. The breeze was cool and hard. Some of the trees were already dead. Even the beautiful moon couldn't brush away my fears. The sound of ruffling leaves went through my ear. I quickly turned around, alert. I quieted down my huffing and listened carefully.

"Who is it?" I yelled loudly, eyes scanning around the dark trees.

The sound came again but this time, louder. I whimpered this time, frightened. I've never been in a scary place like this before. My pale white skin did not mix with the dark shadows of the tree. Then a bat flew over my head as if it had come out of nowhere. It was hard to tell where it came from since the darkness just seemed to get darker. I ducked down. Due to my clumsiness, I fell down instead, dirt in my mouth and on my clothes. That was when I had realized it. Instead of my normal jeans and a tee, I had thick black pants and a black top. What the heck, I don't even have clothes like this. I panicked, not knowing what to do. I was so feeling weird in these clothes. Are these even mine? The black pants were actually leather pants. Crap. I am so not liking this. It's making me feel so uncomfortable. And aren't these clothes for like, gothic girls or something? The color black freaks me out, sometimes. Suddenly, something cold fell on me. Hard. My hand was grabbed tightly and it pinned me to the ground. I screamed.

"What do you want?" I said, my breathing uneven.

I was trying to keep up the tough girl act. Maybe if I acted tough, the maniac won't try to kill me. A voice snarled then it yanked my hair.

"You will die slayer."

Slayer? What slayer? I am so not getting along.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, confused as ever.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I might as well kill you if you're going to lie so smoothly." The voice said, sounding hoarse.

The hand released me then went for my neck instead. I was gagging. I was dying, trying to breathe. I screamed. As he strangled me, I caught a glimpse at his face. He had eye bags and black messy hair. His clothes were black so it blended in with the forest. He would look cute if he wasn't trying to kill me. I scratched him with my nails which were barley even half an inch long. Once I discovered that it was no use, I grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it. I must have been weak since my yanking caused no effect. I coughed, still trying to breathe.

"Please…I don't know what you're…"

My voice was gone. It was hard to breathe and my lungs felt like it had been cutting in half. I choked, closing my eyes and praying.

Then it was over. I sat up, sweating. It was all a dream, a nightmare. The _worst_ nightmare I have ever and possibly will ever have.

I was so not eating sugar before I sleep anymore, especially if I'm going to be dreaming like this. I looked in the mirror, examining myself. God did I look horrible. I had bed hair and sandman put some sand in my eyes. No, I do not believe in the sandman. I dressed then went to the kitchen, finding Rachel making sunny-side up eggs with crunchy toast and orange juice. Yummy. I licked my lips as I skipped by her.

"Breakfast smells delicious Rachel." I commented.

"Why, thank you Rayne. How many eggs do you want?"

I lowered my head, "I don't want any breakfast. I never eat breakfast."

She raised her eyebrow, "Never? Don't you get hungry?"

I shrugged, 'No. not really. I just have a breakfast snack bar. That fills me right up."

"Oh, really?"

I nodded then went outside and started the car engine. I sighed as I buckled my seat belt. I could tell that this would be a very long day, especially with Dawn threatening me. Actually, I think it was him who made me had the bad dream. Yea, I'm going to blame it on him. It was his fault. I've never had a bad dream like that before, except when he came along. I'm not even going to say his name anymore. Hah! I'll just address him as you. I'm not even going to speak to him anymore. He'll be pissed off for sure, unless he doesn't care. Wait, what if he was telling the true? I'll find out for sure. I don't care if I act nosy. I'm going to figure out no matter what, unless I die. But he is so going down. Down I tell you. I am Rayne. Hear me roar.

As if it was played out, my stomach growled, from hunger. Maybe I was hungry after all. I grabbed a nutrient bar then bit down to it. Somehow, for the first time ever, I still felt hungry. My stomach growled again a making a louder noise, hopefully I won't be like this in physics. It would be way embarrassing, very embarrassing. As soon as I got to Cambridge, I jumped out then grabbed my backpack fiercely. All of my homework and books fell out and I groaned. I had forgotten to zip my backpack. I bent down; feeling lazy then picked them up one at a time.

In a second, a cold hand touched mine, sending in shocking electricity. I jumped back.

"Sorry." A girly voice said.

I looked to see who it was. It wasn't Dawn for sure. It was actually a girl with dark brown hair. She had cute sideway bangs. She was smiling with her big brown eyes. She would be the queen bee but the only thing was that she was gothic. I had figured it out after two seconds. She had dark green eye shadow and wore a very, very dark green jacket with a black tank top. Her skirt was also dark. I liked the green bow with polka dot on her pigtails. The only thing that had made her looked a little gothic was the black leggings, gloves and boots. I almost felt jealous. I wanted to wear high heels but I was way too clumsy to even not fall down every time.

"Oh, no biggie. I like your, uh…clothes." I said.

She squealed, jumping up and down. Wow.

"Thanks so much. I was so nervous! Do you like the bow? It matches my jacket, don't you think? I'm new here. My name's Brooke." She was breathing loudly once she had gotten done.

"Yea. I'm new too. Actually, yesterday was my first day. My name's Rayne." I continued grabbing my books while Brooke smoothed out her puffy skirt.

"So, can you show me around?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

Yea, I'll show her around unlike some dude named Dawn.

"Yea. No prob. Do you have your schedule with you?" I turned off the engine the started walking, with Brooke following me.

"Yea. I do. Is this a good school? Are people here nice? Do you think I'll be able to make any friends?"

"Yes, yes and yes." I mumbled.

I'm sure this girl was going to drive me insane.

"Yay! I can't wait!" she fumbled with her bracelet, still smiling.

I wonder if she ever frowned before. Probably not.

"Yea." I'd rather say this, don't talk to Dawn. He's a jerk. But I wouldn't want to be mean like him.

"I have algebra first period, physics second, physical education third, Spanish fourth, then lunch, then chemistry, French, then Calculus, cultures and English." She said, while scanning here whole schedule.

"You have chemistry for fifth period?" I asked, amazed.

"Yep, Mr. Harrison."

"I have him too."

She gasped, "I can sit by you!"

"I already sit by someone…else." I murmured.

"Oh." She shrugged it away then continued skipping.

"Well, where's your locker at?" I stole a peek at her paper then looked around.

"30768" she replied, even though she knew I knew.

"Well, 30764's here so it's somewhere around here."

"I found it!" She said, skipping to it, grinning widely.

I stopped in my footsteps as I saw her neighbor. I winced. It was Dawn. I think. I stood by her locker, ignoring the figure next to me.

"So, I guess I have to go now. See you. Later." I said quickly, slurring the words.

I turned around, bumping into something that felt like a rock and fell face down.

"Ow." I put my hand on my head, feeling a small bump.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Rayne?" Dawn looked down at me,

confused.

He held out his hand, offering help. I grabbed it fiercely, hopping to create a bruise or something. I jumped up then smoothed out my hair.

"Sorry." I murmured, and then walk away, slowly.

"Wait, Rayne? I'm…sorry about yesterday." He yelled, following me.

I turned around, "What do you mean you're sorry? You can't just give stupid empty threats like that!" I whispered loudly.

His hazel eyes flashed at me, "They weren't empty threats Rayne, and I said I was sorry."

"Still! I—"

"Guys!" Brooke said, whining, cutting me off.

She probably didn't want me to ruin her good day.

Dawn turned towards her, staring.

"Hey. You're new." He starred at her in amazement, as if he was looking at the most beautiful girl.

"Yea, I'm Brooke." She said, widely smiling.

There, at least Dawn isn't bothering me anymore. I turned then started walking away while the two lovebirds started talking. They were happier without me anyway. I mumbled angrily to myself all the way to physics.

I slammed myself down on the chair, making Jess turn to see what was going on.

"Sorry." I muttered, also slamming down my books.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I sat through the whole class ignoring the teacher and saying bad comments about Dawn in my head.

It was lunch, and I was tired. I felt like I had died. I laid my head down on the table while Jess and the others chatted wildly. My eyelids were heavy. It felt like it weighed a ton and I was even too tired to speak. I ignored everyone around me and slept through lunch, leaving my food uneaten.

I walked in chemistry, keeping my head down and closing my eyes. I silently sat down next to Dawn, creating no distraction to whatever he was doing. He turned towards me and starred. I put my head down and ignored his soft eyes gazing at me. I wanted to go home. Badly.

"Umm, Rayne…" I jerked my head up to see Dawn starring at me. Stupid boy.

"I don't care if I'm breathing on your stupid table! Leave me alone. I—" I was interrupted by Mr. Harrison. He walked in, and then rested his stuff on the table, looking at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Dawn before walking up to Mr. Harrison.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Right then, Brooke skipped in cheerfully then sat down on an empty chair. I rolled my eyes. Always so happy. She was going to kill me to death someday. It's just not usual for people to always be so cheerful and happy like her.

"Yes. Hold on a second Rayne. Class, open your books to page…twenty-two then do question one through twenty. I'll be right back." I feel sorry for this class. I bet the questions were hard too. Dawn looked at me suspiciously before opening his textbook. The students moaned and slummed down on their chair, obviously lazy.

"C'mon Rayne." Mr. Harrison said, walking out of the class, opening the door for me. I moaned along with the class then followed him.

"Yes Mr. Harrison?" I asked, my arms folded on my chest once we got outside.

"Okay, Rayne. Do you believe in…vampires?" He looked nervous, while leaning against the door. He seemed as if nothing could interrupt this conversation.

"What? Wait…I guess. Why? Wait, I don't believe in them. Vampires? What the heck?" I was practically screaming my head off. I was so loud, I was sure the class could hear me.

"Quiet down!" he said, yelling at me. "I can tell this is going to be hard." He murmured, this time in a whisper.

"I'm serious Mr. Harrison. I feel really bad and I'm tired. What do you want?" If my dad was here, I would've died for speaking to a teacher so…not nice.

"So, your instincts are kicking in." he murmured, stroking his chin. It would have looked good but he didn't have any mustache so it really made no sense for him to do that.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. You're making me have a headache." I whined, leaning against the door. "And make sense this time." I quickly added before he could say another word.

"I hate to break it to you so early like this Rayne, but –"

"Mr. Harrison, the class is…not so good." A girl said, popping out from inside the classroom. It had taken me a minute to figure out that it was Brooke. I had forgotten Brooke was in this class.

"Oh. Brooke. I'll…I'll tell you next time Rayne." He said, rushing in the class, with a face not so calm.

"O—Okay." I stammered, tripping as I walked in the class, trying to absorb the weird conversation. I sat down on my chair, fumbling with the legs. Apparently, _my_ chair's leg got caught in _Dawn's_ chair. Wow. What a coincidence.

"Umm, Dawn…can you move your chair…please?" I murmured in an inaudible voice, hoping he couldn't hear me. He looked up as if he had just noticed that I was back then stood up, moving his chair. "Thanks" I said meekly, and then sat down again. The class was still talking. The immature boys were throwing paper airplanes across the room and the girls were gossiping, of course. This school has no secrets.

"Quiet down now. Or do you want homework?" Mr. Harrison threatened. The class did as asked then started on the bookwork, not wanting to hear another stupid threat.

It was later until gym that I heard the rumor.

"Hey, did you hear what that Jared guy did?" whispered a boy named Tye.

"Who's Jared? Wait, isn't he Dawn brother?" said another girl who's name I had forgotten. I think it started with a P. Pricilla maybe?

"Yea. He knocked down a guy." Tye said, in his I-know-it-all voice.

"Oh. I heard. Why?" Pricilla asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I don't know. He just did. Freaks I tell you. No wonder they never talk to anyone." He replied, scratching his hair.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Was Dawn a bad guy then? Tye and Pricilla turned, finding me staring at them. Tye cleared his throat then walked away, mumbling,

"They're still freaks." As if I couldn't hear him.

Pricilla's face turned red then she looked away.

"Umm…Pricilla, did….….Jared really do that?" I asked, in disbelief. Well, just because Jared got in trouble for a fight doesn't mean Dawn would to, right?

"I guess." She shrugged then walking away, towards Tye. I sighed dragged my wobbly feet towards the middle of the gym where the coach stood. I couldn't stand another minute in school anymore.

"Coach Carr, I think I need to go to the nurse. I feel really sick and dizzy." I murmured, rubbing my forehead.

He studied me, making sure I did look sick. "Yes. You don't need a pass. Just go to the nurse." He commanded, acting as if he didn't even give a care.

I nodded in reply then dragged my somehow heavy feet to the nurse's office. My stomach felt hot and…empty. My hands were sore and I could barely move them if I needed to. I felt cold and stiff. It was as if I were a cardboard. I walked out in the hallway passing kids staring at me.

_What? What's wrong with wearing a gym uniform in the hallway?_ I thought, frowning.

I rolled my eyes at them while passing. My hands were getting sweaty, and I felt hot like going out in the sun hot. As soon as I found the office (finally) I opened the office door and sat down next to a guy waiting for the nurse.

The guy sitting next to me starred in horror and moved away from me as far as the chair let him. His black hair stood up and his pale face turned paler. I blushed. Did I smell bad? I grabbed a lock of my hair and took a quick sniff. It smelt like candy. It was my favorite shampoo. I looked back at him, seeing what was wrong. He still looked at me like I smelt wrong. I squeezed my tummy, trying to ease the pain in my stomach. I coughed, rubbing my eyes.

As if it were meant to happen, he clutched his hand into a fist and stood up, storming out of the office. My face flushed, embarrassed. It was surely me that was the problem. He was doing fine before I got here. The nurse came out of her office then nodded towards me. After I had went inside, I heard footsteps, and a voice yelling,

"Come back here Jared!"

I froze, halfway towards the door. Jared. That was Dawn's brother. Why was he acting so weird around me? Did Dawn say something? Knowing him, he probably did. I pursed my lips, wait, I barely even know him. So why was I so mad at him, and blaming everything on him? I felt a pang of guilt hitting me. I thought I was mean to him, but it was me who was the one who was mean. I felt bad.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, saying so fast, it sounded like a slur. I blinked, suddenly curious. How did I get on this bed?

"Umm…I don't feel so good. Should I go home?" The nurse patted on the bed next to me, gesturing me to sit down. I sat down.

"You look pale sweetie." She said, putting some stick in my mouth.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could say with my tongue stuck on the bottom of the Popsicle stick.

"How are you feeling? Does your stomach hurt? Do you feel hot?" she asked, throwing unnecessary questions at me.

"Umm...all of the above?" I said, unsure. She sighed; rolling her eyes like a kid then took the stick out.

"You do look sick." She muttered, sounding surprised..

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything. "Yes I would." I mumbled quietly so that she couldn't hear.

"What was that dear?" she asked, eyeing me. I bet that the nurse did not like me.

"Nothing." I sighed then waited for her. She walked over to the counter, mumbling some words fast. She walked over to her desk then quickly walked back to me.

"Actually… you seem well enough to stay in school." I opened my eyes wider, in disbelief. I can barely even think and she makes me _stay_ in school?

"Oh…really?" I tried my best to sound surprise. She raised her eyebrows suspicious.

"Yes. I know you you're just faking it. You just want to get out of school, don't you dear?" she said loudly, as if she were trying to prove a point. My mouth gaped open in shock.

"B…w—what?!" I yelled, practically screaming my throat out by now. "What do you mean? I really am feeling sick right now. I'll even throw up to prove it to you!"

"No, no need." She shook her head, closing her eyes and sighing. I glared at her angrily as she gave me my pass and shooed me out of her office. I tried my best to _politely _grab it from her and walked out of the office, forcing my brain to tell my leg to move. This was the worst day ever. And best. I was glad there was only two more periods left.

I put my head down for the rest of the classes. The worst part was that the teacher didn't even care or seem to notice. But everybody else did. This was annoying when you have boys and girls asking you if you were okay every second. There was only one reply to every question.

"No." I told Jake.

"Then why don't you go to the nurse?" he snapped, as if I were some stupid kid.

"Because the nurse is an old hag and she thinks I just want to skip class." I murmured, half groaning.

"Oh." He said, not knowing what to say next.

_See? I'm a master at being mean. _I silently said to him inside my head.

He followed my as I slammed my locker hard and trying to walk away from him.

"Yea. _Oh." _ I snarled, walking faster. I turned back once to give him a mean look then continued walking. He copied me and walked faster too, except he turned away from me as I opened the door. Lucky for me, he said something about politeness under his breath then walked away using long strides. I felt guilty again. There I go, getting mad at people for no reason. I walked outside the school, feeling sicker than before.

_No need to get mad at yourself right now, just go home and sleep. Remember to get your medicine first._ I reminded myself, walking slowly.

I closed my eyes, challenging myself to walk outside without using my sight. When I was outside, I opened my eyes. My eyes stung, as if some wacko hobo sprayed me with pepper spray.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I yelled to the big crowd that was surrounded by me. I walked through the crowd, softly pushing people so I could have more room for my legs to walk through. I talked to myself as I got squished between gossipers and wannabes. I should've gone the other way around instead of this.

"Excuse me!!" I yelled again, this time louder. My throat throbbed, aching. I continued on my mission to get out without being run over by savaged beasts. This did not mix in well with my already worst day. The crowd looked at me, then ignored me, going back to their conversation. I clutched my hands into fist, clenching me teeth together. This is it.

I stumbled out of the crowd, pausing to catch my breath. Man, does this school have a lot of kids.

"Can you guys MOVE out of the way?!" I screamed, unhappy. "Hello? MOVE!!" I screamed again, this time louder. All of a sudden, less than a second, all became silent. There were only sounds of ruffling shoes and murmuring and laughing. All of the people around me stared. At _me_. I cleared my throat, obviously embarrassed. I rushed to my car as quick as I can which, I'm sure wasn't very quick at all because of my sore body. I huffed in a deep breath and squeezed my stomach all the way towards the parking lot. That is, until I unconfidently fell down. My head got slammed into something hard like a wall, sending me straight to the hard cold ground. I grunted then stayed still. The ground wasn't actually that bad. Maybe I can sleep here for a few minutes…

"Rayne. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching. Are you all right? You don't look okay." A hand reached down towards me and I grabbed it, pushing me up.

"Thanks." I said meekly, wobbling on my legs, unbalanced. I looked up the winced. I know this guy. It was Dawn. He still looked beautiful as ever. And he was the same guy I despised.

"I'm sorry. You look kind of pale there Rayne. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, trying to act polite even though he isn't.

I grunted back in response.

"Look," Dawn said, trying to be all nice, "I'm sorry Rayne. I…I promise. I won't act like a jerk anymore."

I glared at him for what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Fine." I said. The pain in my stomach shot back to me again. I gasped then put my hand on my stomach then squeezed it. I bit my lips so no sound would come out of me again. I looked up at Dawn, see his concern eyes, I straighten, acting as if I'm okay.

"Rayne! Are you all right?" he exclaimed, removing my hand from my stomach.

Fire flew through my veins.

"I'm…it's okay, really Dawn. I'm all right." I said, gasping at each word.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong, or I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No…" I whined, pushing his hand away.

"Rayne, you—"

"No Dawn! I'm fine, I just—"

I screamed. The pain was too much. Unbearable. Dawn fiercely grabbed my shoulders and dragged me along to wherever he was going.

"No Rayne. You are definitely not okay. Do you think I'm stupid?" he said, yelling at me.

I cringed at his anger. No one's ever gotten that mad at me before.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Surely your life has more drama than mine! What about Jared, huh? Why won't you help him with his stinking anger problems or something?" I yelled back, squeezing my stomach even harder.

I groaned as Dawn stiffened. He let go of me quickly, then turned away.

"I'm sorry Dawn…I have…anger issues." One lie.

"You barely even know him Rayne. You don't even know me." He replied, turning back towards me.

"I…I just…I'm sorry." I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. I groaned again, causing Dawn to jerk his head towards me. It was like a knot was being twisted in my stomach.

"Rayne, I'll drive you to the hospital." He grabbed my hand and continued dragging me, as if the whole Jared conversation didn't happen.

I can't go to the hospital. Dylan will get worried. And he was already busy enough, same for Rachel.

"No. No." I repeated shaking my head, pulling myself away from him.

"What if this gets worse? Huh? What if it's…something bad?" he questioned.

I stared at him and stared…until I couldn't see anymore.


	3. Adjustment

Chapter 3

Adjustment

"Rayne? Rayne? Rayne...c'mon, don't just leave me here. Rayne." A soft soothing voice cried out.

Something was tugging my shoulders. I grunted back. The voice laughed weakly.

"At least you didn't die."

"Askli," I grunted again.

Alski? Was that even a word?

"I've never heard of that word before."

"Hmm…"

"Excuse me?"

I burped. The deep soft voice chuckled.

"Rayne…wake up."

"No…leave me alone." I groaned, swinging my lifeless arm.

"Rayne."

"Hmm…yes?" I opened my eyes halfway to see a hazel gold flecked eye staring back, so close. Close.

In surprise, I jerked back, screaming. He jerked back too, scared of my reaction.

"Dawn! What…where am I?" I was panting, and looking around.

"Rayne. You're…home." He said the word home awkwardly.

"Home? How…stalker!!" I yelled, jumping out of whatever I was lying down on.

He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How do you know where I live? What about the keys?"

"I won't answer the first one, but I dug through you bag. Sorry."

I gasped, unable to control myself.

"You went through my stuff? You know I have private things in there, right? Don't you respect other people's privacy?"

I swung my hand at him, aiming for the head. His hand caught mine before I could succeed. He didn't have super speed but he was still a guy.

"Hold up. Now, would you rather me leave you there on the floor, or not be polite and search your stuff?"

"Leave me there." I grumbled.

He stared at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine…I'm…sorry." I confessed, looking down on the ground.

"There."

I looked around again, eyes stopping on the blue curtain and star wallpaper.

"This is my room."

"I know." He replied calmly.

"Did you…" I paused. "Look through anything?"

He frowned, "Of course not. I'm not that rude."

Sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Should I go now?" he asked, standing up.

"Depends. Where are my parents?"

He shrugged. "Aren't you their daughter?"

"So they weren't here when you…uninvitingly went in my house."

"No."

"Oh…well, would you like anything?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"No. I'll go home."

"Are you sure? I could get you a drink on your way home or a snack. Would you like a snack?" I asked, vomiting all the questions out.

"Just rest Rayne. You need it. The pain might come back any second."

"How do you know?" I asked, challenging him.

"Rayne." His tone became more serious, stern.

"What if I have something to do this weekend?"

"Cancel."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Cancel."

My face became hot.

"What if I can't?"

"Then have someone with you on your…trip."

I scowled.

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but what if you pass out. Again?"

I fumbled with my fingers, not knowing what to say. He grinned, I frowned.

"But…so, you expect me to stay home with nothing to do?"

He stiffened, only moving slightly.

"Find company."

I crossed my hand against my chest, pouting. He sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

He sighed again, using his pale hand to brush his hair.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" he said, making every word a sentence.

I shrugged.

"Anywhere, I guess."

"I'll tag along."

I widened my eyes, shocked.

"What?"

"Rayne, I'm tired of repeating myself."

I pulled strands of my hair, biting on my lips.

"Why?"

"You might kill yourself."

I grinned along with him.

"Most likely not."

"Really? How 'bout you just think of me as your own personal body guard?" he teased, sitting down on my bed.

"I'll feel…weird. It'd be different, a weird change for me."

He raised his eyebrows towards me.

"But," I started saying, "You said that I should stay away from you and all that nonsense."

"You're right Rayne. You should. I'm just selfish and want to take you all for myself."

I cocked my head at him. Selfish?

"What are you talking about?"

He still stared at me, with sad eyes.

"Well, just think about it," he said, not bothering to answer my question, "I'll be on my way." He opened the door, walking out.

"Yes." I whispered softly, blushing.

He turned, "What?"

"You should come with me." This time, my voice was louder.

"Would you like me to though?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I still looked down at the floor but I can tell he was slightly grinning. The door closed then I jumped on the bed.

"Great. This is just great." I murmured to myself, just regretting my already made decision. What was I going to do? The sound of the door closing went through the walls. I groaned loudly, knowing Dawn won't be able to here it.

"Rayne!!"

I jumped out of my bed. Rachel was here? I didn't hear her come in. How fast time goes by.

"Umm…yes?" I yelled back, standing up.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Lasagna." It sounded more like a question.

"All right."

"Kay"

I skipped down the stairs, feeling better than before.

"How was work Rachel?"

She shrugged, "It was fine. Something…unexpected happened."

"What happened?" I was curious.

"Blood."

I bit my lips.

"What do you mean by blood?"

"One of my workers…oh, it's nothing honey. Why don't you do your homework?"

"I don't have any. So, what happened?" I asked, pushing it.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry."

"Tell me Rachel. Are you going to tell Dylan?"

"Yes. I am."

I scowled. She was lying.

"Liar."

"Sweetie, you can't tell everybody anything. Not if it means endangering their lives."

"What do you mean by endangering our lives?"

She shook her head, "Nothing Rayne dear. It's just a statement."

"Why won't you even tell Dylan? You're his wife? What do you think he'll think if you won't tell him?

"I don't know." She looked at me, putting down the plates, "Don't tell him Rayne. Please."

I looked at her bight scared eyes.

"Why?"

"I'll tell him. When I can."

I walked over to the drawers, grabbing three forks.

"And when is that?"

"Hopefully soon. It's not a big deal though."

"Then why won't you tell him?" I questioned, eyeing her.

"Because it's nothing. Now go call your friends Rayne. You don't need to worry about this stuff anyways."

I glared at her. She was treating me like a little kid.

"Fine. I won't say anything for now."

I helped her set the table before I could go back to my room and do my homework, which I had lied about.

"Rayne!!"

I gave out a huge yelp and fell on the ground. I rubbed my red eyes, standing up. Obviously, I had gone to sleep and Dylan had just gone home. And it was dinner time.

"I'll be down there in a minute!" I screeched, putting my curly, messed up hair in a ponytail. I ran down the stairs, tripping over my own foot more than once.

"Hi Dyl--Dad."

"Hi Rayne."

He sat down on a dinning chair and I sat down besides him. Rachel was handing out the drinks while I yawned, still sleepy.

"Rayne wanted lasagna, so we're having lasagna."

I quickly smiled before digging into the hot cheesy lasagna.

"Mmm, this is really good Rachel. And dad likes it extra cheesy too, so you hit the bonus."

Dylan laughed, and then popped a forkful of lasagna in his mouth.

"This is good. And cheesy." He complimented too.

Rachel wasn't like Massie. My mom wasn't much of a cook. Only a gardener. She had a very, very green thumb. Our garden was filled with flowers, fruits and vegetables. There were so many that when we went to the grocery store, all we needed to buy was meat, meat and more meat.

"Yea, this is pretty good. Did Rachel tell you anything dad?"

Rachel froze, staring between me and Dylan.

"No. Should she?" Dylan stared at Rachel too.

I felt bad. I had promised Rachel. What was I doing now? I took in a deep breath.

"Uh…yea. She used some vegetables from the garden to make this." I lied, feeling guilty.

Rachel smiled, going along.

"Yea. I did. We have to have our vegetables."

I sighed, relief. What even made me blurt that out anyway? Rachel shot me a frown and a smile at the same time, both representing different messages.

"So Rayne, how's school?" Dylan asked, torturing me.

"Fine…and I'm going somewhere this weekend."

Dylan raised his eyebrow at me, Rachel just enjoyed the show.

"And where might that be?"

"Somewhere. I don't know yet."

"Why are you going?"

Rachel was halfway finished with her lasagna while I and Dylan only took 5 bites.

"How about this? I'm going shopping."

He shrugged, and then quickly ate another bite.

"Fine with me."

"Okay."

Dawn is so going to be pissed off if I tell him that he's going to go shopping. Or maybe we can go somewhere else. And I'll lie to Dylan.

"You guys finished yet?" Rachel asked.

She was already up, putting her dish in the sink. I stared down at my plate. I wasn't even halfway through.

"I am"

I looked to my right. How did Dylan eat so fast?

"Sure, just give me a minute or twenty to finish up." I noted, eating as fast as I could.

Dylan chuckled, "Rayne, as you see, is a slow eater."

"I can tell."

"Hey!"

I finished off my plate then handed it to Rachel. Rachel smiled at me, while my mouth was full. I had chipmunk cheeks. Dylan chuckled again, amused.

I washed my hands without saying anything (if only I could) and raced upstairs, giving them some privacy. Maybe now Rachel would tell him, and he'll tell me, hopefully.

I went up to my room, drinking one full water bottle before taking a shower.

I sat down on my bed after the shower, drying my hair.

Sounds of the strong wind blew outside at the tree. Some leaves appeared on my bed. I looked up, startled. My eyes went around the room, scanning it. It stopped on the opened window. Opened. Opened? I stood up from the bed, slowly walking towards the window. I looked out. It was cold, humid, and fogy. I felt a strong eager to go out, for an unknown reason. I took in a long deep breath, smelling the fresh air. It smelt sweet, good. I leaned out the window more, leaves touching my hair.

I quickly spin around, feeling something cold on my neck. I closed the window, my fingers trembling. I walked to the door, looking around.

"Hello?" I whispered. It was stupid. I should have said something like, 'who's there?'" I inhaled.

It smelt sweet, irresistible.

"Rayne…" a voice said, in a slow motion.

"Who is this?" my voice trembled, lips cold.

I walked over to the door slowly.

"Get out. Now." I yelled softly.

I didn't want Dylan and Rachel to hear.

"You deserve to die. Die." The voice snarled loudly.

My hand reached for the door knob.

"Delicious." The voice groaned. A blur went around my room. My hand twisted the doorknob.

"Get out. Who are you?" I snarled, growling. I didn't want to seem scared. It might have taken advantage. There was no sound, not even a small sound of the wind outside.

No reply.

"Hello?" my lips and whole body was quivering.

My breathing got louder, my neck feeling cold. My _**neck**_ feeling cold. I stiffened. I took my hand off of the doorknob, slowly reaching up to my neck. It took a minute or two. The moon got darker. The only light I could see was my beautiful dark lamp. I couldn't feel my neck. I couldn't_ feel_ it. My hand felt something, but not my neck. My neck was exposed, but not to me. My hand touched something cold, smooth. I took in a deep breath.

"Who—who are you?" I stammered, never so scared before.

There was a moan in response.

My neck felt cold now, really cold.

"You die."

I squirmed myself away from the figure, falling down to the floor. I backed away each second. I paused. I screamed.

It took a second for Dylan and Rachel to run in, with concerned eyes.

"Rayne? Rayne, dear, what happened?" Dylan bent down, helping my up.

Rachel just stood there, frightened. She was immobile.

"I…" I couldn't tell them. They'd think I've gone crazy. "I fell down. I was just scar—hurt. I think my hand…got sprained. It hurts Dyla—dad." I looked around in my room, which was now bright. My room looked the same. The window was…closed? The window was closed. My unexpected visitor closed my window on its way out.

It was like no one was here. I couldn't find any evidence. All of my stuff was placed correctly.

"Oh. Good thing Rachel's a doctor. Rachel, do you think you can help Rayne with her hand?"

She nodded, changing her expression on her face. "Yes. I even have some…oil ointment here." she said slowly, as if she was making sure she was saying correct words.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"I'll be right back dear." Rachel mumbled. She doesn't usually mumble. Did she know? She walked out of the door, with a fast pace.

"You fell off your chair? Or bed?" Dylan asked. He obviously didn't believe me.

"Um… I fell off my bed." I said, stuttering.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Really? Your hand is red."

"I fell on the hand, dad." I lied slowly.

"Okay honey. Be careful next time."

"Kay. I guess." I said, my stomach feeling uneasy.

"Are you all right? You look sick there honey."

"I'm alright!" I said, almost too suddenly.

"Okay. Okay, whatever you say." Dylan said, backing up, almost surprised of my reaction.

I and Dylan just sat on the floor, waiting for Rachel. Moments passed by. Nothing.

"I'll go check on Rachel." Dylan went out of the room, leaving me alone.

I sat still, fidgeting with a small ball that I had found underneath my bed. A few seconds passed. Ten minutes passed. I sighed, then stood up, going out the room,

"Dylan? Where's Rachel?" I yelled. No answer.

"Dad?" I yelled again, anxious.

"I'm here," His familiar voice said.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm in my room," he replied.

I walked past the kitchen then went into his room. Dylan was sitting there, on the bed.

"Where's Rachel?"

I walked around the room, looking for Rachel.

He looked up, shrugged, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

I frowned, staring at him, "No, Really?" I was dumbfounded.

He nodded.

"B—But…what happened?" I whispered, although I knew the answer. She was gone.

"She probably went to the drug store to get some stuff." He assured me.

I exhaled loudly, forgetting to be polite.

"Damn that Rachel," I said, mostly to myself.

Dylan shot me a warning glance.

"I mean, dang it." I muttered.

I shuffled my feet out of the room the crawled on back to my bed.

Rachel didn't come back at night. I was wide awake, waiting for her, waiting to tell Dylan she went back home.

Damn that Rachel.


	4. Wonderful Day to Die

Chapter 4

**Before I begin this chapter,**

**I want to give a shout out to...**

**Hold on, let me look at the name**

**_Twi.infected.drama queen_**

**for helping me at my pitiful mistakes. haha.**

**But I need more reviews...so, help spread the word please!**

Chapter 4

Wonderful Day to Die

I stumbled out of the bed today, sore and angry. I opened my window, yelling at the birds to shut their mouths up. I was in a bad mood.

I looked in the mirror, gawking at the tired and sleepy image in front of me. I had big bags under my eyes, from sleep loss.

Stupid Rachel.

I went down the stairs. Today, I had a real breakfast. Dylan was nowhere to be found. The house was silent, and empty of mortals, except for me. My stomach still grumbled as I went out to my car. My head felt dizzy, and I wanted to skip school. I felt the urge to fall down and close my eyes.

I opened the Porsche's door and jumped in, throwing my backpack on the passenger seat. I turned the radio up loudly, enough to drown out my thoughts. Paramore.

"_It's really not your fault…No one cares t_o _talk about it_…"

Dang it. Everything reminds me of Rachel. Was it my fault? Was it because of my behavior that caused Rachel to be gone?

_"Cause I've seen love die, way to many times…"_

What if the figure in my room was why Rachel disappeared? What if he killed her? But what if he didn't? Who was that? Or was it just my imagination. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I felt dizzier every minute. My stomach growled louder than usual.

"_But you don't know what love is…"_

I treated Rachel so badly. I took advantage of her. She cooked food for us but I never cared to thank her. Damn radio station.

I looked away from the car and down, turning to a different radio station.

My car tires formed a loud squeal as I turned it into a parking lot. Today was a wonderful day for a bad mood.

I did the same routine as yesterday; go to my locker, walking past everyone who says hello with silence. I wouldn't blame them if they hated me.

I always spotted Dawn everywhere I go. He would seem to stare at me with caution as if someone where to kill me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I quipped up at him when he was at his locker.

His eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

He put everything in his locker then shut it. Wouldn't he need books for some classes? I looked down at my huge pile of books right in my arms.

"What do you mean what I mean? I—" I paused.

It had just occurred to me that I just didn't know what I said. I looked up at him then down. My brain was not feeling good today.

"You were saying?" Dawn asked, urging me to finish.

I frowned, "what was I saying?' I asked, feeling ditzy.

He brushed his hand over his hair then broke out laughing, "Little Rayne forgot."

I folded my arms across my chest, "I remember. Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not, and wasn't staring at you" he replied carefully.

He started walking off, so I followed him. Like a stalker.

"Liar." I said quickly and loudly so he could hear my insult clearly.

"Aren't you going to be late for your next class?" he questionably asked.

He paused his walking the turned around.

"Aren't _you_ going to be late for your next class?" I repeated.

"No." he answered before I even finished the sentence.

"Why not?" I asked, challenging him.

"Well, _I_ won't be late but _I_ don't know about _you._" He said, making his I and You sound longer.

I rolled my eyes at him, "The bell's almost going to ring…" I said.

"Well I won't be late." He answered calmly.

"Well I'm not like you. You probably walk really fast. And not apparently care about school."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I know enough."

"So you're saying you're smart?"

"Now that I think about it, yes."

"There you go lying again," I said, getting frustrated.

"Yea. Okay, we'll go that way. I lie."

"Ugh." I grimaced at him for a minute then walked away.

For a cute guy, he can be mean. Really mean.

I felt his intense stare at my back, but I kept on walking.

It was later at lunch when Kendall bought it up.

"Guys, did you hear what happened yesterday?" She whispered to us, looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Kendall narrowed her eyes at her, "You know, bobble-head."

"Oh. That."

"What?" I asked.

"The hospital got a patient. The doctors left him in the room for a minute and when they came back, he was drained. There was no blood in him at all, not even one drop."

"Wow." Jess said, "How do you know it's true?"

"My dad told me. He works there." Kendall replied.

"So…what happened?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know. Some freaky murder I guess. But who would suck blood?"

_Suck blood._

Who_ would_ suck blood?

"Vampires," I whispered. I remembered what Mr. Harrison asked me the other day.

"What?" Jess asked, clearly she didn't hear me.

I shook my head, 'Nothing."

"I thought you said something 'bout vampires." She weakly laughed then ate her food.

I smiled slightly then continued eating as if nothing had ever happened.

"So…Rayne, like the school so far?"

"Sure. What's not to like?"

_Dawn._ A voice said inside my head.

"Good. So that must means you're not getting lost in the halls anymore." Jake teased.

"Well…just a bit." I said slowly.

Everyone laughed at that moment then I began to blush, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wow. Not good at remembering things, eh?" Ashley asked, picking on her food.

"I guess not…only ones that are really even worth remembering." I said

"Remember that when you're late for a math test." Jess noted.

"I guess I should remember where my classes are…"

"Ya think?" Ashley rolled her eyes then stood up, walking towards the trash can.

I followed her to the trash. I had barely eaten my food yet, I felt full. Weird.

I walked back to the table, tripping once or twice. Once I had sat down, Mr. Harrison came over. Oh crap.

"Ms. Fluske, I need a word with you."

"Um…sure…I guess." I stood up, looking over my shoulders to see my friend's expressions.

Nothing happened. I sighed, and then followed Mr. Harrison. As I walked by Dawn's table, I stole a quick glance to see what was going on. I saw him. _Him. _Well, I couldn't really know it was him but I felt it. He was the guy in my dreams…and in my house? I've seen him before, I thought as he looked at me. He was also the guy in the nurse's office. He was Dawn's brother. He was _Jared_. I am so having a talk with Dawn. Dawn looked at his brother, following his eyes which lead to me. Instead of his brother, he frowned. I raised my eyebrows at him then childishly stuck my tongue out.

I looked to the left and saw here. Brooke was sitting right next to Dawn laughing as if she was having the time of her life. Of course Dawn wouldn't act like a jerk to her. She's _prettier_.

"Please hurry Ms. Fluske. You're wasting my time."

_His_ time? What about _my_ time? Right now I could be talking to non-boring people instead of the ones that are like him.

"Stupid." I grumbled under my breath.

It was loud enough for Dawn to hear but too low for Mr. Harrison to. Dawn chuckled as I continued following the teacher.

He led me in his classroom then sat down on a chair. After a few moments of silence, I was furious.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Rayne." He said slowly.

"Yep. That's my name."

"Have you been feeling weird suddenly?"

"What kind of weird?"

"Weird." He repeated.

Wow. That sure helped a lot. I sighed then sat down on a chair. I can tell this will take long.

"Why?"

"Rayne." He said, _again__._

Jeez. What is wrong with him? This guy is totally getting on my nerves.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked, making every word a sentence.

"You're a vampire slayer." He said quickly.

"Hah, that was funny. I thought you said vampire slayer. My ear's weird."

"I did say that. Rayne Fluske, you are the vampire slayer of Boston."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mr. Harrison, if I said something wrong or if I made you mad." I said quickly, getting up.

"I'm serious Rayne. Your stomach virus is part of the vampire slaying steps. It will stop once you are trained. Then after a while, you will continue to eat less."

"This is all crap. There's no such thing as vampires." I yelled out.

More than half of me knew that was a lie.

"Rayne, if you don't believe me, you are going to have your stomach virus all of your life."

My stomach grumbled in response.

"_Fine_. I…believe you. But you'd better not be lying."

"I'm not."

"So?"

"Your training starts today after school."

My jaw opened wide, "What? Today's a Friday"

"Yes. It is."

"But—"

"Virus." He said, cutting me off.

"Fine. Fine." I grumbled, "Wait, you're my teacher?"

He shook his head, "No. A girl named Alice is."

"Girl? How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"She's the same age as me!" I yelled.

"Yes. She is."

"The how is she training me?"

"She's a professional."

"Seventeen!"

"Yes."

"She's seventeen years old!"

"Virus." He warned.

"Wait, why do I even need to…"train"?"

"You can't just kill them. They have powers that even you can't think of."

"Wait…kill?"

"Did you not understand the word slay?"

"A seventeen year old girl can't go around killing harmless vampires!"

"Vampires they are, harmless they are not. Did you hear that hospital rumor?"

My stomach gave a big twist. I was right. Did it have something to do with Rachel?"

I let out a huge puff then stormed out the room. Stupid teachers. I walked back in the cafeteria then sat down at my table without giving Dawn an evil stare.

"What happened?" Jess asked as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing. It's about my test."

Ashley frowned, "But we didn't take a test…did we?"

"No. We did not." Kendall's eyes narrowed towards me.

"Uh…my test, you know…for the class. I had to take a test to get into the advanced class with…Jess." I said, stuttering.

"But I didn't have to take a test to get into that class." She said.

"Yea…but since I was in another school last year…" I murmured.

I couldn't really tell them that I, Rayne Fluske was a vampire slayer. They'd think I was a freak.

"Oh. That makes total sense." Ashley said, smiling.

"Sure it does." Kendall said, looking at me intensely.

"Yea. Let's talk about something else. The food here is really good." I said, feeling an urge to change the subject.

"Yes. It sure is." Kendall replied slowly.

"I mean, the spaghetti is way better here than at my school. It even has meatballs! C'mon, you've got to love meatballs. Yum…right?" I said, blubbering out the words.

"Uh...yea. Right." Ashley said, giving me a why-are-you-so-weird look.

"Hey, Rayne, you busy today?" Ashley asked

I sighed, "Yes, sadly."

"Oh. Oh well. Hey Kendall, want to go to the mall with me and Kendall then?"

"Sure." Jess smiled the looked over at the Millers.

_Ugh._

"Dawn looks better and better everyday."

_Ugh. _

"Yea. Sure he does. Especially with his ugly wind-blown hair." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Do you hate him or something?" Kendall asked, sounding curious.

My face turned into a twisted expression, "No! I don't hate him. I just don't like him."

"Why not?" Jess was still staring at him.

"Uh, he's _Dawn._"

"And what's wrong with _Dawn_?" Ashley asked.

"I just don't like him. Kay?"

_Nor his brother_, I thought. I really need to talk to Dawn about that. But what if it wasn't his brother? My stomach grumbled again.

Kendall looked at me frowning. I laughed weakly back.

"You didn't eat any lunch today Rayne." Kendall said, turning her back to the other girl's conversation about Dawn Miller.

"Yea, I wasn't hungry."

"Your stomach is."

"No…it just hurts."

Kendall is really curious. I stood up, right after Dawn stood up. I walked over to him, and tapped him hard on the shoulder, hoping to bruise him.

"Rayne? Wow, you're coming up to me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then grabbed his arm, leading him out to the hallway.

"What do you want?" he asked, then jerked his arm away from my grip.

"Your brother, dummy. Jared? Where was he last night?" I said, with my teeth closed together.

"Why?"

"I want to know."

He smiled, and then chuckled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Let me guess why, you have a little crush on him."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "No, you really think that?"

"I guess that's a no. But why?"

I sighed, "You're going to think I'm a maniac."

"No."

"Fine" I grumbled, fumbling with my purity ring, I quickly said, "He was at my house yesterday, trying to kill me or something and I think I had a dream about him and he kept on smelling me and he just disappeared when Dylan came in." I took in a deep breath, "So what do you think?"

He frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about. He was eating dinner last night."

"No he wasn't!" I squeaked out, "He scared me half to death and I want to know what he want and why he was there. You should know. You're his brother."

"No. I'm sorry Rayne." He turned then started walking off.

I grabbed his hand, "You do know and you will tell me…or…I'm going to the police."

He leaned close to me face, "I don't know what you're talking about and you wouldn't have any proof." He growled at me, "Let me go now."

I let him go, surprised. I watched him walk off as I stood there, dazed from what happened. He hissed at me. I curled up my fingers into a ball then walked to my next class as the bell rung. I walked in chemistry and stood next to Dawn

"Hey Dawn, guess what? You lied. You promised me you wouldn't act like a jerk anymore. But you did."

He ignored me then opened his spiral. I looked at the back of the room to see. She was. She looked at me and frowned. It was the first time I've seen her frown. She didn't look gothic. Wait, she didn't look gothic? But she's a Goth…right? It didn't seem like it since she was wearing a white tank top with Capri's. She actually did look really pretty. I looked down at my clothes. A plain To Write Love on Her Arms t-shirt and shorts. Her hair wasn't curly, but smooth and wavy. I was feeling envy. My hair was curly, but somehow I didn't like curly hair on me.

I slammed my books down hard then violently sat down and scooted my chair loudly so everyone can hear.

I sighed loud enough for Dawn to hear me, "Look. Dawn. I'm sorry. It's just that I have to know…someone was in my house…my stepmother left my dad, and I bet she hasn't even returned. I just think…Never mind."

He turned towards me, hazel eyes flashing, "Who's your stepmother? What's her name?"

"Uh…She's a doctor. Her name's Rachel. She really pretty."

"I see." He turned away again the looked out the window, doing the brooding thing.

Oh, and he wouldn't even say sorry or anything? Dumb, heartless little boy.

I exhaled then walked up to Mr. Harrison.

"I'm going home."

"Excuse me?"

I sighed, "I'll be back, don't worry. Just need to rest," I mumbled, "And to kill someone."

"I don't think—-"

"Bye. Have a good class." I smiled at him then walked out.

I sneaked my way out of the ninth grade hallway then stopped. _Run until you reach the doors. Ignore the teachers._ I paused a second then looked forward and ran.

"Ms! Where do you think you're going? Get back here right—-"

The doors opened then I continued running to my car before the lady could follow me. I slumped down the car seat the relaxed. I've never skipped school before. I looked out my window to see if any teachers were there. None. This school got to have better teachers.

I jumped up, startled by a vibration forming in my pocket. I took out my cell phone. I recognized the number. The school was calling me? Wow. How did they get my cell phone? I flipped it open then started yelling out confessions.

"I'm sorry for skipping school. I didn't mean to and I promise—-"

"Rayne Fluske! Remember; don't wear your regular clothes. Wear gym outfits okay? Good-Day…and one more thing, your training will take place in the Cambridge High School gym." And then the phone hung up.

I looked at it, bewildered. That was Mr. Harrison. How did he get my cell number? I opened the phone again and called back the number.

"Hello. This is Cambridge High, how may we—-"

I hung up.


	5. Decision

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Decision

I opened the gym doors then walked inside, looking around for a muscular girl. Apparently, I predicted it to be different.

"Looking for me? Hi, I'm Alice Fisher; I will be your trainer. I see you forgot to bring a piece of wood. Never mind that, you can just go outside and find one."

I turned around then found myself looking at a porcelain doll. Well, not really a doll, but like one. She was skinny and…perfect. Was everybody here perfect? Her straight black hair was in a ponytail and she wore a tank top and hand covers. Why was she wearing a hand cover?

"What?"

"Go outside and find a piece of wood." She pointed to the door.

"Why?"

"You need to learn how to slay a vampire."

"Why the wood?"

"Ever heard of a stake?"

"So it's real?"

"Just go out there and get one. Fast. You're wasting my precious time."

_Jeez_. Everyone just thinks for themselves.

"Fine. Fine." I murmured, and then walked out of the gym.

I went into the small forest on the left of the school then crawled on the floor. I couldn't really stand up and get my hair tied in knots by the tree's branches.

I carefully turned my head to find a piece of broken branch. I crawled deeper into the forest. I never knew a piece of wood would be so hard to find. I was glad that the bottom was dry. I looked up, accidentally hitting my head on a tree when doing so.

"Ouch." I winced.

I looked up again, this time with more caution. Dang. Why didn't I think of this before? Up by my head was a tree with tons of small, big fat branches covered with leaves. I put my and on a branch then grabbed at it, breaking it in half, removing all the leaves off the branches.

"Crap." I yelled out as I caught a glimpse of blood on my hand.

Stupid splinters. I crawled out using one hand. I walked back in the gym.

"I got splinters! You happy now?" I yelled at her.

"That would teach you to wear hand covers." She said calmly, keeping her chin up.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I guess you're just not a good one then."

"You know what? Just teach me some stuff and I'll get out of here."

"It's not that easy. Anyways, lesson one, how to carve a stake."I held up my bloody hand, raising my eyebrows.

She reached out to her water bottled, opened the cap then poured it on my hand.

"I'd rather clean it the cleaner way." I said, frustrated.

"Here's a knife." She tossed me a pocket knife, "One of the ends of the knife has to be pointy, so they will definitely die when you put it through their heart."

"Are all vampires bad?"

She looked at me, and without pausing, she said, "Yes."

"But aren't they just like us…except with supernatural powers, living forever and that sort of stuff?"

"No."

"But how? They were once humans like us too."

She ignored my question, and then kept on explaining the process of carving a stake. She carved her own stake, as an example of a good carved stake.

"The middle has to be free of splinters, and when you carve it, it will be given earth powers."

"Oh, so I have powers? Cool! Can I like, fly or something?"

"No, _Rayne_."

"Or read vampire's minds."

"No. You can only run faster than you were, but not faster than a vampire. You will soon be able to see in the dark."

"Aw, c'mon! I can do that with a cheap flashlight."

"You're going to be killing vampires. Now, let me see you carve the piece of wood."

"You can act really mature for a sixteen year old."

"Seventeen."

"Big difference."

"Carve the wood."

"Ugh…one problem…what if…" I looked at her beady eyes, "Never mind."

"Okay…here I go…"

I held the knife by the wood then took out a tiny piece.

"You have to concentrate hard, and know what you're doing."

"Okay…"

I could've thrown the wood on the floor and yell out that this was a piece of crap and ran away but I didn't. I did what she wanted me to, maybe even better too. I carved a stake. My first completed carved stake. I admired it, I mean; I can't look at my own creation as a piece of junk. I seriously couldn't do that because I knew it had taken me an hour or less.

Alice stood up from her little snack then examined the stake, swirling it around and feeling the pointy end with her thumb.

"Wow…this is pretty good…for a beginner…"

"You mean this is like, the best ever!" I said, grinning.

"Well…sure. Why not? Now, some tricks…"

Alice, crouching down threw the stake across the room like a boomerang then held up her hand as it twirled back to her. My eyes popped wide open during the whole scene.

"Awesome! I can be like spider man except without those nasty strings, it's a stake! I want to try!"

I quickly grabbed my stake then did an imitation of Alice and threw it.

"You can't just throw it like that, you have to be—-""

She didn't say anything else as the stake went back to my hand.

"Wow. That took me a week to perfect." She said, with her mouth gaped open.

"Me perfecto." I said, using one out of fifteen words I knew in Spanish.

Alice weakly laughed then checked her watch, "It's 8'0 clock. You'd better be going. I'll see you next week."

"So you're going to train me one a week on a Friday?" I asked with amazement.

She was a teenage girl like me but she spent her time slaying vampires on weekends?

"Yes."

She tossed me a pair of hand covers and arm pads.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I walked out the gym.

I never knew the school closed down this late on a Friday. I stored the covers, pads and the _best_ stake in my bag then drove home.

The moon was big and bright today, making the lights on the streets a no need. As I drove past Urban Outfitters, I squinted at the window. The store was almost closing but there were many people in there.

Was that Dawn? And a…girl…bangs…Brooke! That was Dawn and Brooke! It took me a moment to notice it was then since there were so many people walking around and crowded around the teens section.

I drove slower to watch. I was curious. Was this their date? Brooke held up a jacket then posed on it, probably asking Dawn if it looked good or not. Dawn just shrugged the turned to his left. Then he looked out the window then at my car. _My_ car. I froze, and then looked in my purse as if I was looking for something.

He raised his eyebrows at me, ignoring Brooke then walked out the store, towards my car.

I opened the window.

"Rayne. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I shop whenever I want?" I asked, trying to keep my chin up.

"Then why won't you go in?"

"Well…" I paused, "Since you're in the store, I decided not to."

He chuckled, "Hate me that much."

I grinned, "Actually, I do."

He sighed, and then bent his head down.

"You and Brooke on a date?" I asked.

"No. She invited me."

"She sure seems to like you." I said, half singing it.

"Well, I like someone else. I'm just keeping her company, that's all."

"Whoa!! You like someone? Tell me! I can hook you guys up or something!"

He laughed, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's a no?"

"You'll figure out someday. So you don't hate me that much to not hook me up with someone?"

"I do but I'm going to hook you up then break you guys up!" I faked an evil laughter.

He laughed at my laughter then looked inside my car, "That's a pretty nice car you have there," he commented.

I sheepishly grinned, "Why, thank you."

He paused, "You know I'm just lying? My car is way better than yours" he said, joshing me around.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're not as half bad as I had expected."

"Can't say the same about you.." He replied. "Hey, on Saturday, my sister's having—-"

"Hey Dawn!" Brooke skipped her way up to him then giggled even though nothing happened.

"Hey." He replied, as if he was bored.

She giggled, and then waved at me, "Hey."

"Uh…right. I'd better get going. So…bye." I murmured, obviously trying to get away from Brooke.

"Bye." Dawn said, clearing his throat.

Brooke looked at me and Dawn then just stood there.

I nodded then drove away. I felt bad for Dawn, not that I have anything against Brooke but she was…annoying. I wondered what Dawn was going to say.

I waved at Dylan as I walked in the house, "Hey! What's up?"

"Rayne! Where were you? Why didn't you call me?" he shouted out loud as I walked up the stairs.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I lost track of time and…"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, losing control.

The blood drained away from my face when I realized what I had done.

"I'm sorry." I whispered more quietly then ran upstairs.

I've been so stupid; he had the right to ask where I was after what happened to Rachel. I was so stinking selfish. Rachel was too. I put on my pajamas then got ready for bed. I sat down on my bed then took out my stake. I was a vampire slayer now. I turned on my laptop, going on Google.

Next to the search bar, I typed in vampire slayer, and then opened a new tab, typing in vampires.

Vampire slayer got me 9,940,000 results. I was shocked; so many people believed vampires were real. Vampires gave me 25,200,200 results.

_Wow_. Just_ wow._

Vampires are _mythical_ creatures. _Mythical_. They say mythical but how did they know they had fangs…or drink blood? Or that they can see in the dark?

So many people have it wrong, just plain wrong. What would happen if more "accidents" occur at the hospital? Maybe people would start realizing that vampires are real, not fake or mythical. I looked at the clock. 12:01. I didn't realize it was that late.

That's why Dylan was so worried. It was almost midnight and I wasn't home. Who would blame him for getting mad at me? Who would cook breakfast for him in the morning? I couldn't because I was busy, and had to go to school early…because that was my routine. I felt bad for Dylan. Lost everyone he loved…except me. I sighed, turning off the computer, and then drowning into the darkness.

"Rayne!"

"Mmm?'

"Rayne, wake up!"

"No…there's no school today…leave me alone Rachel!"

I jerked up. Did I just say Rachel?

"Open you window!" a voice hissed.

"Who is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

I looked through the window but all I could see was a shadow.

"Who do you think it is?! It's me! Alice!" she silently yelled back.

I opened the window halfway to talk to her but she had gone in my room.

"Uh…come in?"

"Yea, sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but there's a vamp in the Night Bar."

"So?"

"It'll be like your first test."

"And probably last," I murmured. "I don't even know what to do."

"You're going to stake the vamp when he least expects it."

"Great! Oh joy! I'm going to kill a dude vamp!" I hissed back at her.

"Do you want to learn how to not get killed?" she yelled loud, but not loud enough for Dylan to hear.

"Maybe not."

"Rayne Fluske, you will come with me right now."

"What if my dad wake—-"

"Well then, that would be too bad, would it?"

"Gosh! You are so mature for a seventeen year old!"

"And you're so immature for a seventeen year old, now you will go with me."

"Fine!" I whined, finally giving up.

I grabbed a jacket. It was a good thing I wore shorts to sleep. I reached for my bagful of slayer stuff that Alice had given me.

"Come now." She climbed out the window, grabbing my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled, as my butt hit the hard ground.

I jumped up, rubbing my butt.

"Why are you rubbing your butt? Hurry!"

"Fine…where's the Night thing?"

"On Pine Tree Dr."

'On Pine Tree Dr." I repeated.

"Are we going to do this often?"

"Sometimes."

I ran along with her. It had taken me a minute to figure out that I was running faster than usual. Maybe this wasn't so bad. At least I won't fail gym.

"I can run faster." I told her, without even huffing of puffing.

"I know." She replied, sounding annoyed.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. It is."

"I mean, I can like, be the fastest runner at school"

"Yes."

"When can I start seeing in the dark?"

"I don't know."

"Do I get to do anything else?"

"Special abilities, you start being for flexible and your body changes."

I raised my eyebrows. What the heck was she talking about? Body changes?

"What?"

"Body changes, your body turns like, almost flawless, and more slender."

"Oh joy."

"I'm serious. Maybe that'll help you with the boys."

"Yea…wait, what?"

She slowed her running, and then stopped at a place that had Nights on the top covered with black lights.

"This is it." She said, ignoring my other comment.

I opened my bag then put on the silver hand covers. This was good. It matched my new black tank, not that it mattered. I smoothed down my curly hair.

"Is this a Goth place or something?" I asked, opening the door.

Rock and Pop music blasted through my ears as I took a step in. There were people dancing, people having drinks or just making out.

On the left side was the bar and on the right was the horribly loud DJ. Wow, I wanted to get an ice cream cone.

Just when I was about to make my way to the bar, Alice pulled me back harshly. I stuck my tongue out of her, pulling her hand away from mine.

"No. Now look around and look for a cute guy with curly black hair. His name is Nick. He's about eighteen but really ninety. Now go look around." She handed me a walkie-talkie, "Tell me when you find him"

"Wait, isn't there an age rule?"

"Nobody cares!"

"But what if I get in trouble or something?"

She pushed me, "Go!"

"Wait, I'm going to be killing a cute, same aged guy like me?" I asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, now go!"

She pushed me harder, making me bump into a guy's back.

"Oh, sorry," I murmured.

"That's okay." He said, turning towards me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I saw his eyes.

It was weird because his eyes were the first thing that I noticed.

"Your eyes are grey! I've always wanted grey eyes!"

"I take that as a compliment."

I looked up.

_Aw, man_.

"You…you have b-black curly h-hair…" I said, stuttering.

"Yes, yes I do. Is something wrong with that?" he asked, confused as he brushed his insanely curly hair.

"Wow…that's…"

"Yes?"

"My name's…"

_Use a fake name_

"London. London…yea. My name's London"

He laughed, "I'm Nick."

I cleared my throat. Oh gosh. I can't kill him. I looked around for Alice, terrified.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice turning a little hoarse.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

I turned around, just to trip over my own feet.

_So much for a flawless body_

"Whoa there, better be careful." He chuckled, catching me.

This is so it. I cannot kill this guy. He does not seem evil in any way.

"Thanks," I managed to squeak out as I grabbed his arm for support.

I could feel his muscles throw his shirt. I shuddered.

"Here, sit down before you fall down again."

I followed him, squeezing my bag.

"I thought this is an eighteen year old or older club. You look seventeen." I lied.

I didn't really know what the age rule was.

"So do you."

I coughed, holding my neck for unknown reasons.

"Uh…I'm new. Just checking things out…you know, don't want to feel left out or anything."

"How would you be left out? You're beautiful."

I blushed, and then looked around.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Are you looking for your boyfriend or something?"

I widened my eyes at him, "No! I don't have one…I have to go now…I-I'm so sorry. I can't k-stay here. I have to go."

I stood up walking fast, trying to get away from him. My hands wanted to kill him so bad, but I didn't want to. Did he ever try to hurt me? No, so why should I kill him? I turned back, looking if he was following me. He was.

I ran outside, and he followed. He caught up to me. Dang, she was right, vampires sure can run fast. I gasped as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me, putting me to a stop. I glared at him, scared, even though he should've been the one would should be scared of me.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'll drive you home." He said, brushing my hair out of my face.

My breathing became faster, "I can't get near you…You shouldn't…I can-I'm sorry but…"

I coughed, trying to breath, my head was starting to feel dizzy and my hands felt sore. Dang it, my stomach was at it. _Again._ I already trained, so why did it still hurt?

"Hey, are you all right? Come on, look at me." He grabbed my face, looking at my eyes.

I grabbed his arm tightly. I was sure it wouldn't hurt him, because vampires would have to be strong, right?

"Ugh…" I moaned, my eyelids growing heavier.

"London…come on, people are staring." He said, shaking me lightly.

_My name's Rayne, not London._

My hands reached inside the bag.

_NO!!_

I couldn't do it, didn't want to. I didn't want to kill anyone for no reasons.

"Leave me alone." I said, gasping at each word.

Where was Alice? I didn't want her to find me. Not with a _vampire_ here.

I fiercely grabbed his arm, leading him into a dark alley. Hopefully nobody could see us. I clutched at my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"You have to get away from me Nick."

"Why?"

He looked at me intensely, with his worried purpled gold flecked eyes staring at me back. Why would he worry about me? He barely knew me and yet he was worried?

"I'm dangerous…" I murmured, ashamed at my choice of words.

He laughed slightly, "It's not like you're a piece of wood on fire."

I never heard of that before…if only he knew. Of course he said wood. That's what can kill him, right? A stake?

"Oh no…my stomach hurts again."

"Does this always happen?"

I winced, "It won't happen again…hopefully."

"Do you want to sit down something?" he asked, leading me out of the alley and into a…ice cream shop?

I grinned, "Ice Cream?"

"Ice Cream can help your stomach." He noted, and then put his arm around my waist.

Around _my_ waist. _My_ waist.

"I don't have any money though and I don't really want any." I told him, sounding a bit surprised.

My hand was still grabbing my bag. It took me all my energy to restrain it.

"Good. Cause I forgot my money at my house." He joked.

Alice. _Alice._

Once we were in the store, I quickly turned to him, "I have to go…call someone real quick."

He nodded, "Sure."

I walked in the restroom, putting my finger against the big red button.

"Alice…um…I didn't find him" I quickly said, hoping she wouldn't notice that I was lying.

"Well I found another vamp, and took care of him." She said back.

I shuddered.

"My stomach hurts, why?"

"Oh, it's supposed to stop in about two more minutes, cause when you trained and everything...so, just don't stress about it."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, you going home by yourself?"

I paused, "Yes. Didn't want to bother you."

"Bye."

I blinked. I felt bad for lying to Alice. But I also didn't want to hurt Nick for no reason. I wasn't meant to kill people, right?

I took the stake out of my bag then went next to the trash can, throwing it away.

I sighed, and then continued cradling my stomach. I walked out, keeping my head down, scared to look at Nick, with guilt in my stomach. I really felt bad for Alice.

"Hey. Feel better?"

I nodded, "I never knew ice cream shops can open this late. What time is it?'

"Two."

Crap. Hopefully Dylan didn't wake up.

"Wow. Are you usually out this late?"

He stared at me, "Yes."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Of course he was. He's a vampire.

'Wow." I said, biting my lip.

I closed my eyes for a second, feeling a bit sleepy.

"What school do you go to?"

"Cambridge High."

"Me too."

"I don't see you around."

"I'm the tenth grade. I just turned seventeen last two weeks. And I just moved here."

"I see. I'm almost a year older than you." He said quietly.

"That's nice."

"You should go home. It's getting late." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I can run home…" I argued.

"I'm driving you home." He said, not caring about my decision.

"I don't even know you."

He ignored me. "Your stomach stopped hurting."

I looked down at my stomach, "I guess."

I was glad, since my hands weren't acting crazy again and Alice was off my case.

He stood up from the ice cream cone chair then I giggled.

"What?"

"You were sitting on a cone!"

"Give me a break." He murmured, half grinning.

He walked out the store then to a monster truck. Well, not really a monster truck but a big black truck. I didn't know what else to do so I just followed him.

He opened the passenger's door for me then slid into the driver's seat. I comfortably suited myself in the chair then put on the seat belt. I looked at around the car, feeling the fabric on the seats.

"I'm jealous. Your car's awesome."

He chuckled, "Where do you live?"

"18322 Rose Wood Park."

"Does your dad know you're out this late?" he curiously asked.

"Maybe."

He chuckled then drove in my neighborhood.

"Do you live here too?"

"No."

"Oh. Where do you live then?"

He glanced at me quickly, "Curious?"

"Well you know where I live so I should know where you live so in case if you try to rob my house, I'll rob yours back."

He laughed, and then stopped the car. I looked out the window. He sure can drive fast.

"I live by this neighborhood. It's like a really big cabin."

"I can not believe I'm letting a stranger drive me home." I said, shaking my head.

He grinned, "I'm not a stranger, and you know my name."

"Only first."

"Okay, it's Nick Sybrid. What about yours?"

I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"London…Halle.'

"London Halle? That's a nice combination."

I nodded, still biting my lip.

"You should go."

I looked out the window. It was my house right outside. Time passed so fast.

"That sounds nice. I'll see you…whenever."

He nodded then looked at me as I slammed the door shut. I made sure the car drove away then I ran into my backyard, climbing up on the fence.

I jumped up grabbing the tree's trunk then crawled back in my room. If this were a month ago, it'd be impossible for me to climb up into my bedroom. I closed the window then jumped in bed, throwing my bag into a chair.

I really cannot believe I had just let a vampire stranger drive me home.

I woke up to the sound of the slamming of a door. I jumped out of my bed, putting on a black robe then ran downstairs.

"Dylan?" I yelled as I tripped over my own foot then fell down by the table.

I squinted my eyes as hard as I could to see the figure by the door.

"Rayne?" a familiar voice questioned. It was not a man but a woman.

I stiffened, standing up, and then walking forward to see who it was.

The figure smoothly backed away without making any noises then into the sun's light. I grimaced as I saw who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Truth

I walked towards her, slowly.

"So what made you come back?" I growled at her, but not too loud.

"I didn't come back. I just came to see how Dylan and you were doing." She replied calmly.

Her hair wasn't wavy anymore. It was wild…curly. But _perfect_. No frizz or tangled knots in sight. Her eyes looked sad but with a twist of…anger? Why anger? That should've been Dylan's eyes. Not hers. She wasn't sad. Of _course_ she was sad or mad. She wanted to leave us, and she did. No mails or notice.

"Liar." I said, with my teeth gritted together. "You don't care about us."

"I do. I really do Rayne, you just don't understand…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

She looked around the room, smiling at the familiar sights that reflected back on her eyes.

"Stop lying! You leech!" she froze as I yelled at her. I cleared my throat. "You lie to Dylan. You ran away and now you tell me that you _care_ about me?"

I had accidently scratch my eyes when the tears flowed down. I gritted my teeth down the looked down at the ground, not wanting her to see me crying.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

I stepped back. "Fine, go and don't come back." I said, holding the door knob, still looking down.

"Bye Rayne." She said, nodding her head then walked out the door.

She looked like she didn't care, going out of the house, leaving Dylan in it.

I slammed it then stomped back upstairs, not caring if Dylan wakes up and grounds me. Obviously, I was physic today. Dylan ran out of his room then glared at me.

"Why are you making such a racket?"

"There wasn't anymore…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I forgot to buy some chicken pot pies." He said, leading to that conclusion.

"Yea…and you know, I love early morning snacks." I shrugged then walked in my room, faking a sneeze so it would cover up Dylan's voice.

Obviously, Dylan had forgotten about the small fight that went on last night.

Once I had gotten in my room, I threw my computer backwards, making it slam into my light green painted wall covered with glitter. I didn't care if the paint peels off. I sat down on my bed, and then walked over to the window. Rachel was already gone, but where was she? I opened the door, sticking my head out hoping that she was still somewhere nearby. She was gone. But she didn't have a car when she came. She walked on foot. My eyes bulge wide open as I put all of it together.

Rachel.

She was a vampire. I rolled my eyes then laughed. All this time, she was a vampire and she still married Dylan. Dylan must have not known. She lied to him. She was a bloodsucking leech. Alice was right. Vampires were just crap. I would've guaranteed that that _Nick_ guy was just the same. They're vampires. Of course they were all the same. They suck blood from humans and…lie. Rachel had lied for more than a year maybe, and she didn't even feel _anything_. I was so stupid. I shoved up my pajama's sleeves. I had the chance to kill _him_ that night but I _didn't_. I didn't even _try_. Boy was I fooled…and stupid… stupid vampire slayer.

I opened my closet door, grabbing a brown tank top and a pair of shorts, and put it on quickly. I ran over to Dylan's room, knocking on the door quickly.

"Dylan? I'm going to go out with some friends. I'll be back soon. Kay? Bye!" I said, urgently, putting on some leave-in conditioner for my frizzy puffed out hair.

I took a quick glimpse at the mirror to see if I was freak free, and I was.

"Wait, take your phone." He said, not coming out.

Apparently, he was busy.

"Got it!" I yelled back as I went by the couch and grabbed my black backpack that I had used yesterday night. I opened the front door then closed it quickly, running to my car.

"Ow." I murmured as my head slammed into the car's window. I was in such a rush; I had forgotten to open the car door.

I slid in smoothly then turned on the engine. I flipped open my cell phone, dialing Alice's number. It took three tries until she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alice. I think I found another vampire. Her name's Rachel. Rachel Hale."

"That's nice. What does she look like?"

I opened my photo album, quickly flipping through pages of pictures.

"Can I send you a picture message on your phone or something?"

"Yes, do that. And hurry."

I uploaded five pictures of Rachel on my phone then sent it to her. I hope she would find her… and slay that monster.

I went into the car, driving out of my neighborhood. I wanted to do something, to get my mind off of all of these vampire problems. I didn't want to spend the rest of my day thinking about how much I hated them.

My phone rang against my pocket making me put a stop to my car. I pushed the green button then answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rayne." A voice answered.

"Err…hey. Who is this?"

"Brooke silly!" she replied, giggling too hard.

"Um…how did you get my number?" I asked, starting to drive again.

"You gave it to me."

I coughed, "I did?"

"Yea! So what are you doing?"

"I don't know actually, I'm just driving around. Why?" I drove into the downtown area, looking around.

"Do you want to join me and Dawn at the skating rink?" she asked, hyper.

"Do you really want me too? I mean…" I trailed off.

Well, I really didn't have anything to do. Ice skating wouldn't be a bad idea; it would be like trying something new.

"Yes! It'll be really fun!"

"Okay, I guess. So where is this skating rink?" I asked, still driving around the downtown area.

"It's near Meridian Park, it's called Ice Rink." She told me, with voices in the background.

"All right, I guess I'll meet you there." I finally said after a few seconds.

She hung up then I started driving out of the downtown area.

As soon as I got to the skating rink, I hopped out of the car than ran in. I looked around the area then finally spotted Dawn and Brooke sitting down on a bench. Dawn, didn't look so happy however, just a bit disturbed.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked up to them.

Dawn's eyes looked up at me then sparkled. "Hey. Didn't know you were coming."

"Well, I had nothing else to do, so here I am." I told him, looking at Brooke.

"Great! Let's go eat first!" Brooke said, standing up then skipping over to the food court.

Dawn sighed then stood next to me. "I can't believe you even came."

I shrugged, "Well, I really had nothing else to do. Like I just said…but…" I trailed off.

I winced my eyes, trying to see if I was seeing thing right or not. I wasn't. I froze in my tracks then looked back at Dawn and Brooke. "Hey, guys, mind if I meet up with somebody?"

Dawn shrugged then looked back at the menu.

I grinned, walking over to the bench near the skates.

_**Uhhhh that was such a short chapter! I feel so ashamed, I'm not used to writing such short chapters…**__****___


End file.
